The present invention relates to a feed metering device for distributing fodder or drink, or both, in metered portions to an animal. Such a feed unit may include a manger or feeding trough, or both, or a unit provided with a nipple such as may be provided for calves.
Such a feed metering device is known from European Patent Application 0610171 A2, of Vogl, published Aug. 10, 1994. By means of a control unit the closing means of this known feed metering device is actively retained in the position in which it closes the manger or feeding trough.
It is one of the objectives of the present invention to provide an alternatively feed metering device for distributing fodder or drink, or both, in metered portions to an animal, which device, on the one hand, deters in a constructively simple efficient and inexpensive manner animals that are not eligible for being fed from putting their heads into the feed unit, and, on the other hand, offers additional advantages.
For this purpose, in accordance with the invention, a metering device of the above described type is characterized by the closing means rotating about an axis, such rotation being driven by a roll in contact with the closing means which roll is driven by a motor.
The feed metering device preferably includes an animal identification device, the roll being controlled with the aid of data from the animal identification device.
In an embodiment of a feed metering device according to the invention, a compact construction is provided when the roll is located below the entrance opening. Preferably a housing in which the roll is mounted is disposed at such location.
The closing means may be formed by a separate component, but is preferably constituted by the feed unit itself, which is designed as a movable one. As a result the number of components is limited and the feed metering device can be manufactured economically.
In order to prevent fodder or drink, or both, from falling from the feed unit in certain positions of the feed unit, the latter comprises a well portion for catching fodder or drink, or both, remaining in the feed unit. Said wall portion can also act as a feed guide means for fodder or drink, or both, that is supplied by the feed supplying device to the feed unit.
An enduring and firm construction is provided when the feed unit bears on the housing via the roll.
The motor is preferably included in such housing, so that a compact construction is obtained. The housing also serves to protect the motor against contamination, damage and the like.
A quick and accurate identification of animals is obtained when the animal identification device is included in the housing, the animal identification device then also being guarded against contamination, damage and the like.
The feed metering device preferably comprises further deterring means for deterring an animal, which includes a loudspeaker for producing an animal-frightening sound. Certain animals have appeared to be highly sensitive to certain sounds, so that a loudspeaker is appropriate for deterring such animals. Moreover, such a loudspeaker may be used for producing calming or stimulating sounds when an animal uses the feed metering device correctly.
Alternatively or additionally, the further deterring means may include means for generating an animal-frightening light. In particular when a plurality of feed metering devices are disposed side by side, the use of a frightening light is desirable, as this light can be directed in such a manner that its effect is limited to one particular feed metering device.
The further deterring means may include a voltage emitting device for emitting an animal-frightening electric voltage. Sound and light have proved to be effective for deterring unwanted animals, but have the disadvantage of being sometimes discernible at a greater distance than necessary and for their purposes from the relevant feed metering device. Animals that undesirably visit a feed metering device often make contact with the feed metering device, usually with their noses. By linking the components likely to be touched the animals with a voltage emitting device it is possible to deter undesired animals. Alternatively, a forced air flow may be used for deterring the animal.
A preferred embodiment of a feed metering device according to the invention is characterized in that the feed metering device is provided with means for weighing the fodder or drink, or both, present in the feed unit, which weighing means relates to improvement of the feed unit in a pivoting, rotating manner. Thus it is possible to determine how much fodder or drink, or both, is consumed by a particular animal. On the basis thereof the amount of fodder or drink, or both, consumed by an animal can be determined over the course of time whereupon the health condition of an animal can be deduced; for, when an animal unexpectedly consumes smaller amounts of fodder or drink, or both, this may be a sign that the animal is ill. Moreover, it is undesirable when an animal leaves a certain amount of fodder or drink, or both, that such leftover fodder or drink, or both, supplied to the next animal at the feed unit is not taken into account. The means for weighing the fodder or drink, or both, present in the feed unit is thus preferably linked with the feed supplying device for supplying an amount of fodder or drink, or both, to the relevant feed unit with the aid of data both from the animal identification device and the weighing means.
The means for weighing the fodder or drink present, or both, in the feed unit may comprise a feed unit which is pivotable about a hinge pin, the degree of pivoting being determined by the weight of the fodder or drink present in the feed unit, and a device for determining the degree of pivoting, that is the angular movement of the feed unit and for deducing, from the degree as determined, the weight of the fodder or drink, or both, present in the feed unit. The degree of pivoting of the feed unit depends on the amount of fodder or drink, or both, in the feed unit. The more fodder or drink, or both, the greater the degree of pivoting. The exact correlation between the degree of pivoting and the amount of fodder or drink, or both, can previously have been determined by means of simple calibration tests.
A compact construction of the feed metering device is obtained when the device for determining the degree of pivoting of the feed unit and for deducing from such degree of angular displacement, the weight of the amount fodder or drink, or both, present in the feed unit, is integrated in the animal identification device.
When the device for determining the degree of pivoting of the feed unit and for deducing, from the degree as so determined, the weight of the amount of fodder or drink, or both, present in the feed unit comprises a measuring roll which is in contact with the feed unit, it is possible to determine from the degree of rotation of a roll, the degree of pivoting and thus the amount of fodder or drink, or both, is in the feed unit.
Alternatively or additionally, the device for determining the degree of pivoting of the feed unit and for deducing, from the degree as so determined, the weight of the amount of fodder or drink, or both, present in the feed unit, may comprise a load sensor, the feed unit bearing on the load sensor. The load sensor is preferably included in the animal identification device.
In order to be able to measure even a small difference in weight, in a preferred embodiment of a feed metering device according to the invention, the hinge pin and the load sensor and the measuring roll, respectively, are located so as to be closely proximate each other.
In order to prevent for example the load sensor from being damaged in the undesired event of a defect, there is provided a safety supporting bracket from the feed unit.
A preferred embodiment of a feed metering device according to the invention is characterized in that the means for weighing the fodder or drink, or both, present in the feed unit comprises a movable feed unit, a motor for moving the feed unit, a device for measuring the magnitude of the torque during movement, and for deducing, from the magnitude of the torque measured, the weight of the fodder or drink, or both, present in the feed unit. The magnitude of the torque generated by the movement of the feed unit depends on the amount of fodder or drink, or both, in feed unit. Also in this situation, the exact correlation between torque and amount of fodder or drink, or both, in the feed unit can previously be determined by means of simple calibration tests.
A compact feed metering device is obtained when the motor for moving the feed unit and the device for measuring the magnitude of the torque during movement and for deducing, from the magnitude of the torque measured, the weight of the fodder or drink, or both, present in the feed unit, are integrated with the animal identification device.
A mechanically simple but accurate construction is obtained when the motor for moving the feed unit drives a torque roll, said torque roll being in contact with the feed unit.
According to the invention, the means for deterring an unwanted animal and the means for measuring the amount of fodder or drink, or both, in the feed unit can be combined in one means, in that the roll for driving the feed unit as a closing means and as the torque roll used for measuring the torque are the same roll.
In order to be able accurately to perform animal identification and to obtain at the same time a compact construction, a feed metering unit according to the present invention is characterized in that the animal identification device is disposed in a location below the entrance opening, including the vicinity thereof.